


Day 11 - Meet In A Dream

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Jensen had never told anyone before, but he had a special friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this struck me as interesting and I figured I'd give it a try. I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter than the others so far in this series, but I'm a little pressed for time today. Stupid doctor's appointment. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!

Jensen had never told anyone before, but he had a special friend.

It wasn't the typical sort of friendship either. The reason he'd never mentioned his friend to anyone was because this friend wasn't real. Not in the imaginary friend sort of way. But because Jensen had only ever seen his friend in his dreams.

It had started when he was a child. His mother had tucked him into bed one night and after he fell asleep, that was where he'd met the dark haired boy for the first time. He dreamed of playing with his new friend at the park and though the boy seemed older than him by a few years, the age difference didn't seem to matter.

Jensen had woken up with a smile on his face and vague memories of playing on the swings or going down the slide with the other boy. He dreamed of other things after that but was surprised when the boy made an appearance in his dreams again a few months later. Again they played on the playground together and Jensen loved what he could recall of the dream after.

As Jensen got older, part of him began to worry that maybe something was wrong with him. Because even though he grew out of dreaming about playing on the playground, he still dreamed of the boy. And the boy seemed to get older with him as well.

In junior high and high school, the dreams usually took place in the woods near Jensen’s house or sometimes in a city he didn't recognize. He and his friend would wander and ride bikes. They never spoke to each other. There was only laughter. Jensen didn't even know the boy’s name. He told himself it was silly to wonder about it given the boy was just something his subconscious had created.

He found, though, that even as an adult, he'd come to enjoy the dreams. He felt peaceful in them, content to be with this nameless man as he slept. As an adult, however, he also noticed that the dreams began to change. The innocent games of two small boys became an unspoken attraction between two grown men.

His friend was beautiful and more than once, Jensen found himself wishing he was real. Unruly dark hair and bright blue eyes became a home away from home for Jensen and when his acting career took off, he found himself thankful for the respite his dreams brought.

When the first kiss happened in his dreams, Jensen didn't question it. Simply saw it as his mind showing him how much he needed a partner. Someone to share his life with. Jensen didn't hesitate to kiss back when his friend brought their lips together.

The dreams became far more intimate after that. His dream friend became a lover. And more than once, Jensen awoke to find he’d found release from the dreams as well. He resolved himself to trying to date after that, but no one truly stood out. Each time he tried to date, he found himself comparing. Hair too light. Eyes weren't blue.

Jensen stopped trying to date when he realized he was comparing every potential partner to the man in his dreams. So he went back to focusing on his career instead while taking what comfort he could in the arms of a figment of his imagination while he slept.

He never told anyone about his friend, though people wondered why Jensen stayed single as he got older and others his age were settling down. He knew he could never tell them the truth. It would sound way too crazy. Hell, he still wondered sometimes if he really was crazy.

Supernatural was his big break. He never told anyone there about his dreams either. Not even Jared whom he quickly became friends with. Jensen kept his secret and did his job, day after day, savoring every night he got to see his dark haired lover.

When it came time to film season four, Jensen reported to the set and went about his usual routine, getting back into the character of Dean Winchester after the long break as he always did each year. Yet as he was making his way to the soundstage where filming would take place, he glanced up and almost tripped over his own feet when he had to stop short.

There, plain as day, and during the day, while Jensen was supposed to be awake, stood the man from his dreams. Though this time he was dressed in a way Jensen had never seen before. He wore a suit and tie with a tan trenchcoat, but his eyes were still that gorgeous blue when they landed on Jensen and widened.

Recognition was evident in that gaze when it lingered on Jensen and a bright smile formed on his face as he offered Jensen his hand. It felt so warm, wonderfully real against Jensen's palm and it made him ache in ways he'd never dreamed of to feel that touch.

Finally, Jensen got to hear his voice for the first time and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he did.

“Hi. I'm Misha.”


End file.
